Stats
Stats give you immediate information on the state of a creature. Overview As opposed to Attributes, which give a more fundamental picture of what a creature is, stats give information on the physical state of a creature. There are four basic stats: * Health Points (HP) * Essence Points, or Stamina Points (EP) * Recovery * Armour (FA and PA) Various effects may influence these stats, and most actions will involve at least one of these stats. HP HP is the most fundamental stat. It represents how alive a creature is. It is reduced by Damage or other effects, and restored both through direct action, or in certain situations, passively. If a creature runs out of HP, it will die over the course of 12 seconds. If that creature is dropped to exactly 0 HP, it will die over the course of 16 seconds instead. See also:' 'Death Below a quarter Max HP, a creature becomes permanently hindered until it is returned to half of its Max HP or higher. If a creature has exactly 1 HP, any 1 damage dealt to it is ignored. A creature's base HP is determined by its species, and is altered directly by 3rd category levels (optionally) and the +Name Attribute of a creature. A level 0 creature will have a Max HP of base HP + Name. Non-creature objects may also be given HP to represent their integrity, such as a wall or a locked door. HP can be manually regenerated by a creature by taking 1 second and 1 EP to generate 1 HP. This is a form of shifting, so this action is not possible if a creature is grounded. A creature may also attempt to do this for another creature, but doing so will require a +Spirit check. After a considerable amount of time has passed, most creatures can be assumed to regenerate their HP, however there are exceptions to this, such as inorganic creatures, which require manual repairs. EHP Certain effects, such as bracing an attack, grant EHP. EHP, or Essence Health Points, are a temporary stat that will convert to HP after 4 seconds, or at the start of a creature's turn. Dealing physical damage to a creature that has EHP will remove all of its EHP and will damage its HP as normal. A creature that has no HP will not die, provided they have any EHP. Additionally, a creature's HP may not be dropped below 0 provided they have any EHP. If a creature has its focus broken by any means, it will lose all of its EHP. EP EP is a stat that is used in strenuous actions. It represents how much energy a creature has stored. In the case of most creatures, this is how much essence they are currently holding and able to use. In the case of creatures with the Grounded trait, it's how much stamina the creature has, which is an abstracted form of essence. Many actions will require a creature to expend a certain amount of EP to perform, and a creature is unable to perform that action if it cannot spend that much EP. EP is primarily recovered passively, at a rate of a creature's Recovery every 4 seconds. EP is given incrementally, but this is unnecessary to track, as EP that is recovered on a turn cannot be used until the next turn. Simply restoring it in a block every 4 seconds is recommended. A creature may over-exert itself up to a maximum of half of its Max EP (rounded down). Doing so will cause the creature to become permanently exhausted until it fully regains ''ALL ''of its EP. This is marked as -EP, which must also be recovered. A creature's base EP is determined by its species, and is altered directly by 3rd category levels (optionally) and the -Name Attribute of a creature. A level 0 creature will have a Max EP of base EP - Name. Recovery Recovery is a stat that affects the regeneration of EP, as well as general ability to 'bounce back'. It is largely static, but 2nd category levels, certain traits, and a creature's tier will affect recovery. Every creature has a base recovery of 1. Very rarely, such as in the event of a death, a creature may be asked to make a recovery check. This simply takes the recovery value instead of any attribute, and adds it to the check. Armour Armour is a stat that reduces damage taken. It falls into two categories, Focused Armour (FA) and Passive Armour (PA), and has two states, natural and artificial. Damage reduction from armour is additive, meaning that if 3 damage was dealt against 2 armour, the damage would be reduced to 1 damage. Focused vs Passive Which value is taken between FA and PA depends on the Focus of the creature that's taking the damage. If a creature is Focusing on the source of the damage, that creature defends with its FA, otherwise it defends with its PA. Very rarely will FA be lower than PA. If an effect grants +1 armour, it gives both +1 FA and +1 PA. Natural vs Artificial The state of armour comes into play when armour is being avoided. Many effects, such as piercing or environmental damage, will avoid most Artificial armour, as this is a representation of coatings over a form that can be avoided or negated. However, very few effects will avoid natural armour, as this represents a form's inherent toughness. Effects that avoid natural armour deal 'true damage'.